Randomness
by Onna-chan
Summary: Title says it all
1. Default Chapter

Randomness  
Inuyasha: Do we have to do this?  
  
Onna-chan: If you don't wanna face my wrath you will!  
  
Kagome and Sango: sounds fun  
  
Miroku: If Sango will do it I will ::Looks dreamy::  
  
Shippou: okay  
  
Onna-chan: Okay folks today we're (me and the inu gang) are going to rp different TV shows. First Sailor Moon  
  
Kagome: ::cheers::  
  
Rest of Inu gang: What  
  
Kagome: whispers into each others ear:  
  
Rest of inu gang: Oh  
  
Onna-chan: Ciarra give the people their scripts.  
  
Ciarra: passes out scripts  
  
Miroku: Cool I'm tuxedo mask  
  
Sango: I'm Sailor moon  
  
Inuyasha: What I'm no bad guy  
  
Onna-chan: glares  
  
Kagome: I'm Sailor Mars  
  
Shippou: Huh? I'm Sailor Chibi Moon  
  
Onna-chan: Sorry Shippou. Wrong script. CIARRA!  
  
Ciarra: switches scripts with Shippou  
  
Shippou: I'm a white cat named Artimes Onna-chan: where's Luna  
  
Kiarra: mew  
  
Onna-chan: you're supposed to talk  
  
Kiarra: OH right  
  
Inu gang: What  
  
Onna-chan: The power of being an author  
  
Ciarra: Lights camera action!  
  
Inuyasha: Muhahahaha I will take over the world by conquering grocery items  
  
Sango: cut! That was idiotic. What is this?  
  
Onna-chan: blame Jaken :opens a door showing Jaken on the typewriter:  
  
Jaken: Ha ha I will make you act weird. After all you've been criticizing me all my life.  
  
Onna-chan: shuts the door  
  
Ciarra: lights camera action!  
  
Inuyasha: I will take over the world by taking over grocery food items  
  
Sango: Oh no you won't  
  
Kagome: She's right  
  
Inuyasha: grabs Kagome and Sango: not right now  
  
Miroku: throws a rose  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, you son of a b.  
  
Onna-chan: I'm keeping this one clean  
  
Ciarra: since Onna-chan and Inuyasha are fighting with cause words I have to end this.  
  
AN: Okay people next time Pokemon 


	2. Fun with Pokemon

An: Thank You Thank You. You guys really do love me don't you? Well anyways thanks for the reviews and e-mails I've been getting. So if you wondering I use my dad's old e-mail 'cuz I'm so lazy. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Girl scouts honor. (Guess what I'm not in Girl scouts)  
  
*********************************  
  
Ciarra: Alright I've got both Onna-chan and Inuyasha to stop fighting.  
  
Onna-chan and Inuyasha: mphm mphmmm mph  
  
Ciarra: oh I forgot they had masking tape over their mouths  
  
Onna-chan: Okay today we are going to have some fun with Pokemon!  
  
Everyone: Yay  
  
Ciarra: walks around handing out the right scripts:  
  
Miroku: I'm Brock  
  
Kagome: I'm Misty  
  
Sango: I'm a cute girl named Katrina  
  
Shippou: Picka Picka Pickachu  
  
Everyone but Onna-chan and Ciarra: What?  
  
Onna-chan: Behold the power of being an author  
  
Ciarra: whatever? Give them the news  
  
Onna-chan: oh right Today we have some special guests. Sesshomaru and Kikyo and to top it all off Rin  
  
Inuyasha: Bleep Bleep Bleep  
  
Onna-chan: as I said NO cussing alright.  
  
Sesshomaru: Um. I'm a dude named James  
  
Onna-chan: I thought he would match you because you've got blue hair and he's got purple hair.  
  
Kikyo: I'm Jesse Rin: I'm a cat named Meowth  
  
Inuyasha: looks down: I am not going to some guy named after burned charcoal with a hat. For heavens sake he has a crush on Misty!  
  
Onna-chan: Oh who cares he's cool and if you don't play him I will get revenge.  
  
Inuyasha: whimpers:  
  
Ciarra: Lights, Camera, Action  
  
Kouga, Kanna, and Kagura: I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my test to train them is my cause. Pokemon gotta catch all.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Onna-chan: Okay time to shut up  
  
Inuyasha: Come'n lets go to Pallet town. I wanna see my mom  
  
Kagome: Shut up Ash we're tired  
  
Miroku: I'll make rice balls  
  
Inuyasha: Look up ahead there's a hut  
  
Sango: come here Bulbasuar  
  
Miroku: Hi pretty lady :gropes Sango:  
  
Sango: Cut! : smacks Miroku:  
  
Ciarra: Lights, Camera, Action  
  
Sango: Hello welcome to my Pokemon preserve. I'm the main breeder Katrina  
  
Inuyasha: Do you know where Pallet town is?  
  
Sango: No buy I can make you guys rice balls  
  
Inuyasha: Cut! Who is writing this?  
  
Onna-chan: mumbles: What is with all the cuts?  
  
Ciarra: opens a door: This time Myguyu writing it  
  
Myguyu: I'm getting revenge for all the times you called me a coward and you squished me.  
  
Ciarra: Anyways he is getting a little cranky with only minimum wage. : closes door:  
  
Inuyasha: But I thought the Bleeping bleep was my father servant  
  
Onna-chan: I thought no cussing.  
  
Ciarra: Since Inuyasha and Onna-chan are fighting I have to close up.  
  
*************  
  
An: Alright reviews for next chappie!!! 


	3. Sango's song

An: Yo it's me again alright. Pokemon was sorta crappie. Only because I was way too high on fan fictions alright. To answer some questions No Jaken didn't get fired I just thought Myguyu would have to write the script. So today Jaken is back.  
  
Jaken: I'm back to take over the world. I just got over some vile disease called a cold.  
  
An: anyways don't bug me I don't how to Kiara. So I'm glad you like the Pokemon chappie Icedragon. Cool name I just Love dragons. (Ps ::covers on side of her mouth:: Jaken is only getting 2.00 an hour) Well this is getting a bit long. And if you were wondering Ciarra is my Bff.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing really I don't  
  
************************  
  
Ciarra: Since Inuyasha and Onna-chan were fighting I locked them up in the freezer. So I brought our (Onna-chan and I's) best friend Katie  
  
Katie: Hi  
  
Kagome: Um. don't you think we should like defrost Inuyasha and Onna-chan?  
  
Ciarra: Oops :takes both of them out of the freezer:  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Onna-chan: Ciarra why did you put us in a freezer  
  
Ciarra: Um it was sorta getting out of hand 'cuz you almost broke Inuyasha's jaw  
  
Onna-chan: That was only to shut him up.  
  
Ciarra: never mined  
  
Onna-chan: Okay I don't know what to do so while I was frozen I thought we should sing karaoke. So here are all the names in a hat. Guess what and our surprised guess is Keade  
  
Everyone: Hi Keade  
  
Keade: Hello  
  
Ciarra: Jaken. Scripts. NOW!  
  
Jaken: mumbles: I don't get paid enough  
  
Onna-chan: What did you say little man. Did you know that I know about your little bunny foo foo blanket  
  
Jaken: Sorry Onna-sama  
  
Onna-chan: That's better.  
  
Katie: Sango you wanna go first  
  
Sango: Yep  
  
Sango sings:  
  
i 8:00 Friday night and I'm waiting. To finally guy a little cutter than me. His name's  
  
Miroku, he's a houshie with earring. He has staff but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
When he walks all the angels in the heavens sing but he'll never know what that means.  
  
Cuz he's casing kimono's trying to be a hentai asking kids to bear his child. It's like a  
  
Bad movie he's looking groovy. If you were me then you'd be asking him to screw  
  
Me. As I fell miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. i  
  
Sango: was I good huh huh?  
  
Kagome: yes you were  
  
Miroku: Is that the way you feel  
  
Sango: No  
  
Jaken: But it's the way I feel  
  
Miroku: Runs away: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Ciarra: I'm going to stop this for now. Only because we got to get Miroku before he's in jail for sexual harassment.  
  
An: Please Review if you have ideas for the next chappie alright. So I dare you to put flames. 


	4. Yay for Yugi

Randomness  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
***********  
  
Onna-chan: We're back again. I had to pay 1,000 dollars to get Miroku out of jail for harassing Brittany Spears  
  
Miroku: Ahhh. Nothing could compare to that bottom  
  
Sango: how about mine  
  
Ciarra: Um isn't Jennifer Lopez's butt bigger  
  
Naraku: I like big butts and I can not lie. all you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist with a round thing in your face you get sprung.  
  
Inuyasha: Is that enough  
  
Naraku: kuku kuku I will sing more later: goes into a dark place:  
  
Kagome: Um can we play truth or dare  
  
Shippou: I wanna get sugar HIGH!!!!!!!  
  
Ciarra: I thought we could do another show  
  
Onna-chan: Which one  
  
Miroku: How about Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Onna-chan: Jaken I'll pay you another dollar if you write the script in ten seconds flat  
  
10 seconds later.  
  
Jaken: Here are your scripts Onna-Chan-sama  
  
Onna-chan: hand him a dollar: Don't spend all in one place.  
  
Jaken: Arigato  
  
Ciarra: passes out scripts:  
  
Onna-chan: Who is everyone? Miroku: I'm Joey  
  
Sango: I'm Mai  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I don't want to be some short little dude with a bad haircut  
  
Yugi: Hey I don't have a bad hair cut: starts to cry:  
  
Yami: Hey you made Yugi cry: "tries" to beat up Inuyasha:  
  
Inuyasha: Hah I'm made out of steel  
  
Onna-chan: Get out of here NOW!  
  
Yami and Yugi: Alright already  
  
Ciarra: how about the rest of you  
  
Kagome: I am Tea  
  
Shippou: I'm Tristan  
  
Inuyasha: I wanna know if I can be someone else.  
  
Onna-chan: NO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: whimpers:  
  
Ciarra: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!  
  
Inuyasha: Mai you can never believe in the heart of the cards  
  
Sango: I don't need the heart of the cards. I'm talented anyways  
  
Miroku: Yeah Yugi has something to fight for. Like me  
  
Sango: So what are you fighting for a good haircut with the money you win?  
  
Miroku: No it is for my sister  
  
Kagome: You can never match the friendship the Yugi has  
  
Sango: All you twerps  
  
Shippou: We may be twerps but we have the spirit in ourselves  
  
Shippou: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!! What am I saying?  
  
Onna-chan: Ask Jaken  
  
Jaken: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh: acts like a zombie:  
  
Ciarra: I think he threw away the Bunny Foo Foo and trading it in for his own deck  
  
Jaken: No I would NEVER throw away my Bunny Foo Foo blanket  
  
Inuyasha: You just admitted you have a Bunny Foo Foo blanket: laughs:  
  
Jaken: runs away crying:  
  
Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, and Rin: Little Bunny Foo Foo running through the forest scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head. Down came the wacky wizard.  
  
7 hours later....  
  
Everyone but Shippou, Souta, Kohaku, and Rin: sleeps: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Inuyasha: snores: I choose Kagome to be my mate.  
  
Everyone: Hahahahaha  
  
Kagome: Uh: falls over anime style:  
  
Ciarra: Um I'm going to close up before Inuyasha uses Jaken as a punching bag.  
  
**************  
  
An: If you have ANY special requests put them in the reviews 


End file.
